1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven system allowing control of a microwave oven of each home in accordance with the information supplied from the side of a host computer through a communication network, a microwave oven, a relay apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a host computer and a computer readable recording medium recording home page information. More specifically, the present invention relates to a microwave oven system accessing a host computer having prescribed home page information through the Internet, allowing control of the microwave oven based on the information from the host computer, a microwave oven, a relay apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a host computer and a computer readable recording medium recording home page information.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-276478 discloses an apparatus controlling household appliances in accordance with the information supplied from an outside communication network. This laid-open application describes a household appliances control apparatus controlling various electrical appliances at home in which each electrical appliance takes in control information of the appliance from a host computer of a home page through a remote controller, a server for the household appliance control and the Internet, and each appliance attains its function in accordance with the control information.
This laid-open application describes an example in which the control information is cooking information related to cooking. The example, however, is not very practical, as specific procedure of how to obtain the cooking information desired by the user from a home page, how to supply the information to a microwave oven as the electrical appliance and how the process for heating and cooking takes place in the microwave oven are not at all described.